The Irelanders' Adventures of The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Wood in Danger/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Wood in Danger. film begins with a live action footage of Chris and Martin Kratt Chris Kratt: We're here in Europe, in the woodlands. Hey, it's us, the Kratt Brothers. Martin Kratt: I'm Martin. Chris Kratt: And I'm Chris. And today, we're going to see all the woodland creatures in the wood with our guest, Connor Lacey. Connor Lacey: Thanks, guys. Good to be here. walk through the woods til they saw some woodland animals Chris Kratt: There's a fox. Martin Kratt: And a badger. Connor Lacey: There some rabbits over there. Chris Kratt: These animals live together in these woods for years. Martin Kratt: But sadly, their homes sometimes got destroyed by human construction. Connor Lacey: And that can cause problems for them like de-hydration and starvation. Chris Kratt: But thankfully, humans managed to find ways to protect the animals. Martin Kratt: By building nature preserves to give them homes and protection from destruction. Connor Lacey: Imagine if a group of animals traveled to a nature preserve. Chris Kratt: Imagine if we have fox powers. Kratt Bros and Connor Lacey: What if? Kratt Bros change into their animated forms and they run off with Connor following them. The intro starts playing then ends with the title "The Irelanders' Adventures of The Animals of Farthing Wood: The Wood In Danger". The scene changes to a view of Farthing Wood with it's trees and stream in them. Then humans start cutting down tress with chainsaws and construction vehicles moving to dig up the dirt with their shovels. A toad dragged himself to the roots of a tree, tired out Toad: (panting) Not.... much further. gasps and hops as a tree falls down to the ground. He keeps hopping but still he's tired Toad: I'm sure I must be nearly there. the shovel keeps moving, Toad saw the wood just ahead of him Toad: Yes. This is it. (chuckles) This is my place. If I can just... (pants) keep going a little bit longer, I'II soon be.. (pants) home and dry. yells as he saw the shovel above him. It lowers down and scoops up him and some dirt. As Toad peers over the shovel, the human push a lever and the shovel drops the dirt and Toad to the ground, burying him. A large rock lands on the pile, acting like a gravestone. A kestrel flies through the wood. A badger and a weasel survey the destruction Badger: Look at this place. looks up at Badger Badger: Just look at it, Weasel. Weasel: (laughs) Doesn't get any better. Badger: I don't know what you're laughing at. (sighs) How many more homes have we lost today, Owl? sits on a branch fidgeting with a dead field mouse Owl: Half a dozen semi-detached burrows, 3 fully-furnished squirrel and at least 15 immaculately kept nests. tree collapses Owl: Oh. 16. and Weasel look at each other Badger: Chopping away at us every day. Still they're not satisfied. Weasel: (gulps) Don't look now. They'll be on us any minute. Any second. Badger: (sighs) Our days are numbered. arrives Kestrel: Won't be long now. Won't be long now. Now that they've filled in the pond. and Weasel look at each other in shock Owl: her field mouse Not Farthing Wood pond. Kestrel: Correct. Badger: Our last remaining watering hole to a shot of a machine filling the pond with dirt Weasel: Hard luck on the ducks. (laughs) But we're alright. We've still got the stream. walk over the pile of dirt where Toad was buried with Weasel Badger: Don't you mean the muddy trickle? Hmm? nods. A rabbit and a hedgehog are drinking from the trickle when a fox's shadow looms over the hedgehog who curls up in a ball. Fox drops the prey he's caught and surveys the scene Fox: Dear, oh, dear. Badger: Ah, you here too, Fox? Just thought we'd wander down and, um... er... um... Weasel: See the situation. Badger: Oh, yes. For ourselves. Fox: Doesn't look too good, does it, old son. And if those big rains don't come soon. Then our outlooks... Badger: Skysy? Hmm? turns back to the trickle. Fox crosses to the other side Fox: You took the words right out of my mouth. Weasel: Looks like we've got a bit of a problem. Badger: And a major one at that. Fox: Important enough to warrant an assembly, I reckon. Badger: An assembly, Fox? and Rabbit look at Fox in surprise. Badger and Weasel look at each other Weasel: A get together, for all the animals? Fox: It's not a party, Weasel. looks offended Badger: Is an, an assembly a bit drastic? walks up to a small ridge near the trickle Fox: If this isn't drastic... Hedgehog: Hmm. Exactly. Fox: Then what is? Badger: But a Farthing Wood assembly, Fox? Why we haven't had one of those in years. They're only ever called if there's an.... er... Weasel: An emergency? joins Fox near the trickle Fox: And I'd call this an emergency. Weasel: You took the words right out of my mouth. Fox: Not to put too fine a point on it, without water, we animals of Farthing Wood are hardly likely to survive. Hedgehog: Hmm. Here, here. Weasel: I mean, if you wouldn't call that an emergency, what would you call it? Alice? laughs Badger: Very funny. Hedgehog: But if you don't mind my asking, what will having some assembly achieve? Female Rabbit: What can we mere animals do? Fox: I'm not sure yet. But I reckon that if you and me and Badger and Weasel can get every single member of our woodland community together, fast, then maybe one of us might come up with... Female Rabbit: A solution? Weasel: Clever clogs, clever clogs. Female Rabbit: Fox is absolutely right, you know, everyone. One just can't panic. No, no, no. One really has to roll up one's fur and do something. Badger and Weasel: Right. Rabbit crosses her arms and nods Fox: Course. Persuading our not all together harmonious population to attend such an assembly would not be what you'd call easy. However, I'm sure you'll sort it out, Badger. Badger: Yes. What? Who? Me? nods Fox: Who better? Badger: Why that's awfully descent of you, Fox, but... Fox: I mean after all, you know everyone of us here about, don't you. Weasel: Biggest busy body in the wood. laughs Badger: Shut up, Weasel. Fox: And everybody knows you. So... Badger: Of course, Fox. Just leave all the um, arrangements to me. Hmm? Fox: That's my badger. Knew I could rely on you. walks away Badger: Well, don't just sit there differing as usual, Rabbit. Off you go and... Female Rabbit: And... And... Don't panic. Badger: And alert Hare of course. Rabbit hops away Badger: And as for you, Hedgehog, old chap. Just roll yourself up and roll yourself off and start looking for the Newts. bumps into Weasel Weasel: OW! Hedgehog: Right you are, Badger. Sorry, Weasel. Weasel: Ooooh. Badger: Mole? Did you say Mole? Well, he'll soon come scurrying once he hears all the commotion. is fast asleep underground. Weasel looks at Badger Weasel: What are you going to tell them, Badger? Badger: Tell me? Why, tell everyone that we're to meet at my place. Weasel: Your set?! Badger: And what is wrong with my set, Weasel? Weasel: Oh, nothing, Badger. Nothing at all. Only... Badger: Get to the point, Weasel. Weasel: Well, it's alright for you and me and the shrews and the field mice. We're creatures of the underground right? We're used to it. Only... Badger: Only what? Weasel: The birds aren't gonna like it very much are they, Badger? Imagine Owly. laughs sits on her branch with her back turned Weasel: And Kestrel. They aren't gonna like it, are they? Badger: Well, it won't be for long. And I'm sure they'll realize it's in a good cause. Weasel: Okay. Badger: Well don't just stand there, Weasel. Make yourself useful. Weasel: Me? Badger: Let's go and alert a few Voles. Voles pop out of a hole in the ground Badger: And so, Mrs Vole, Fox and I are agreed that the situation that we're experiencing is so severe as to merit a meeting. Mrs Vole: What's he going on about? Weasel: He's worried whether you're eating! Badger: Oh, shut up. We're having a meeting! In my chambers! Vole climbs out of the hole Mrs Vole: I meet where I like. Badger: A meeting at... Weasel: Sunset. bounds away. As Badger walks off, he turn to look back at the Voles Badger: And please don't be late, Mrs Vole. And tell the others. is talking to a shrew Weasel: Bring your brothers! Badger: And tell all the field mice! Weasel: some squirrels And tell all the shrews! Squirrels: Okie-dokie! bound across the branches to where Owl is perched Squirrels: Sunset! shrew runs over to a dirt mount. Badger and Weasel walk through the wood Badger: Is there any one at all that we've forgotten, Weasel? Weasel: stopping There is. Badger: stopping Yes? Weasel: Your friend and mine. hisses Badger: Oh, yes. field mouse runs away from an Adder chasing it. Weasel steps on her tail and Adder hisses at her Badger: Well, just make sure that you impress upon her that we haven't called this meeting so that she scourge herself on everyone present. Weasel: You'll be lucky. scene changes to the Tortuga flying through the sky Chris Kratt: That's it, Jimmy. This is a good height. Ash Ketchum: So where are we going this time? Connor Lacey: Well, Ash, we're heading towards a place called Farthing Wood. Twilight Sparkle: Chris and Martin want to check out that place for new animals to make new animal powers. Fluttershy: Oh, I can't wait to see all the animals in that wood. It's makes me so happy when I'm with animals. (sighs happily) Mewtwo: You really love animals, don't you? Fluttershy: Yes. I really do. Lightning McQueen: And we like you for that. Rainbow Dash should have the credit for helping you find your ability to talks to animals thanks to her sonic rainboom. Sonic: Someone mention my name? Dusty Crophopper: He wasn't talking about you, Sonic. Rainbow Dash: He's referring to my sonic rainboom which has your name in it. Sonic: Oh, right. Martin Kratt: I bet I'II be the first to spot that wood. Chris Kratt: Oh, you're on. Maisie Lockwood: How are you gonna find that wood? Martin Kratt: You'II see. search through his bag and pull out a stuffed owl Martin Kratt: Ha-ha! Fireman Sam: Huh? How's a stuffed owl gonna help you find Farthing Wood? Martin Kratt: They're actually owl binoculars. They'II help me find that little wood. Chris Kratt: Not a chance. They don't call me Eagle Eyes for nothing. Aviva Corcovado: There it is! Kratt Bros: Huh? Aviva Corcovado: Better luck next time, brothers. (giggles) Chris Kratt: Wow! look down and saw the wood below Miles: Whoa. Serena: What a mess. Applejack: What in tarnation happened here? The Mask: I don't know. Lightning McQueen: I think I might know what happened. Look. see the construction vehicles nearby Dusty Crophopper: Holy smokes. Fluttershy: Oh, my. Why would the humans do this to sweet little animals? Koki: Well, sometimes they need new locations to make towns and homes. But some animal habitats are preserved and are not destroyed. Fluttershy: Thank goodness. I was starting to worry. Melody: We better land and see if the animals are okay. Brock: Land the Tortuga here, Jimmy. Jimmy Z: Heading down, nice and easy. Tortuga lands in a clearing in Farthing Wood Twilight Sparkle: There. We're here. Martin Kratt: In order to see if the animals are alright, we need to get to weasel size to make our search easier. Connor Lacey: Good idea, Martin. Miniaturizer time. pull out the Miniaturizer and flip it to the ground before the Irelanders get on it Irelanders: Miniaturize! miniaturize down to the size of weasels Mewtwo: OK. Now that we're down to weasel size, let's go and find those animals. Raven Queen: Okay. head off. The scene changes to Badger's set where Weasel is approaching and peeks in Weasel: Now what are you doing, Badger? Badger: Why, enlarging my set of course. We have a lot of woodlanders coming this evening you know, Weasel. So, make yourself useful. Weasel: How, Badger? Badger: Hmm? Why, by collecting a few glowworms of course. goes off to do so. The squirrels and the rabbits head over to Badger's set. Owl sits on a branch Owl: Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Badger: Ah, sounds like someone's here already. and Weasel go outside and find Owl Badger: Oh, somehow, I thought it might be you, Owl. Owl: Surely, you're not expecting us to go down there, are you? Badger: Yes. Owl: Out of the question. Won't get me down there. (she turns away) Weasel: Told you so. turns around again Owl: He who dwells in the soil, himself becomes soiled. He who dwells in the light, shall find enlightenment. Badger: Owl, I know I can rely on you to set an example. And I assure that my home is quite spotless. Owl: Well, if you put it that way... turns back around then flies down. The squirrels, the rabbits, the voles and the field mice are heading towards Badger's set. Owl waddles over to the entrance, looks at Badger and Weasel with a humph then waddles into the set Weasel: One down and... nods. A pair of newts walk into the set. Kestrel flies through the sky. The squirrels run up to the set Badger: Hello, squirrels. Just follow the newts. mice run along the ground. A vole tries to push a rabbit down the hole but it's stuck. The rabbits run down the set. Fox watches this from a slope and nods as the hares jump into the set Badger: Follow the field mice, hares! hares do so. Fox nods again. Two pheasants arrive Pheasant: Not late, are we, Badger? Only, you know what the females are like. Take so long to get ready, eh? Female Pheasant: It's always my fault! Pheasant: Of course. Badger: Now, are we all here? slithers over to the set Adder: Not last, am I, Badger? Badger: Well, someone's got to be, Adder. Just follow the glowworms and don't eat. slithers in and turns back to look at Badger Adder: Shucks, I was looking forward to a few glowworms. Irelanders arrive outside Connor Lacey: Hello. Badger: Hmm? turns to see the Irelanders behind him Badger: Who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Fireman Sam: I'm Fireman Sam. Maisie Lockwood: I'm Maisie Lockwood. Lightning McQueen: I'm Lightning McQueen. Dusty Crophopper: Dusty. Dusty Crophopper. Brock: My name's Brock...and I'm a Pokemon breeder. Misty: And I'm Misty. My specialty is water Pokemon. Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum...and I'm trying|to be a Pokemon master. Pikachu: Pika! Ash Ketchum Oh, yeah, and this is Pikachu. Pikachu: Pikachu! Irelanders: We're the Irelanders. Badger: Well, it is jolly good to meet you all. Care to join our little assembly? Chris Kratt: Assembly? Violet Parr: Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan